Nick 3 Bebe and Nick
by stupidzayn87
Summary: Bebe falls for Nick but Nick dosen't like here back


Stan all of a sudden saw Scott rush out of the room after trying to kill Nick "oh my god are you okay?" "yeah i'm are you fucking blind?".Nick got out of his bed and he got his stuff and they all left and went to Stan's house to play Call of Duty Ghosts"Nick your good at this game" said Tweek "hell yeah i'm

you got a problem i'll beat the living shit out of you" they played in till the last boy (Nick) fell alseep."Boys wake up!" "what dad?" "it's time for school" "what?" "I SAID GET UP SO I COULD DRINK MY BEER ON MY FREAKING COUCH!" "okay dad!" Stan woke up all the boys and they went to school in pods

but Nick walked alone,but as he was walking he noticed the girls but as he was walking Bebe went over to him and talked to him "hi i'm Bebe who are you?" "i'm Nick the best fucking bad ass in the west" "wow,you wanna walk with us?" "alright since the boys are nasty as fuck i'll walk with you".So Nick,

Bebe,Red,Lola,and Wendy walked together."so Nick where did you use to live?" said Wendy "Denver" they all walked to school and after Nick saw Token he walked to him "Wendy can i talk to you in private please?" "sure Bebe" the two went to the back of the school "Wendy you know that kid Nick?" "yes

why?" "cause well i think i'm falling for him i don't know why?" "wow Bebe you should date him no wait the dance thats coming up you should ask him for the dance" "well Wendy that sounds like a good idea".Bebe went over to Nick who was talking to Token "hey Nick i-" "bitch shut up Token is about to

do the best fart in the world" "no Nick now!" "fine Token just pucker up your asshole and don't shit your pants cause i don't wanna smell the crap" Nick and Bebe went to talk "Nick i wanted to ask you something" "what is it?" "Nick i wanna go out with you" "you got money?" "what?" "bitch give me cash

and i'll do it" "okay i will" Bebe gave Nick a fifty dollar bill "alright lets kiss" "wait what?" "you have to kiss me cause thats how it works" "fine" Nick quickly made out with Bebe(which lasted five minutes),after that Nick started to run away gagging and saying the word "fuck" and "nasty" alot "ah crap

i gotta break up with Kyle".Bebe went over to Kyle who was playing kickball with his friends "Kyle can i talk to you for a moment please?" "sure Bebe" Kyle walked to Bebe "Kyle i'm breaking up with you" "wait what" "yeah i'm sorry but i found a new boy" "who?" "Nick,Kyle i'm sorry but we can still be f

friends" Bebe walked away "Nick that son of a bitch will get his fucking ass kicked!" Kyle stormed over to Nick "buddy were going to have the best talk of your life" "huh wh-" Kyle went over and punched and kicked the fuck out of Nick "you asshole you took my girlfriend!" Kyle kept beating up then

Stan went over to Kyle "dude what the hell!" Stan pulled Kyle back away from Nick Kyle was sobbing when Stan pulled him was already Lunch and Nick had became a new member of Craig's group "Nick i'm pleased to me-me-me bahh Nick i'm pleased to meet you" "whats wrong with that kid?"

said Nick "oh thats Jimmy and over there is Timmy "Timmah!",the group started eating and it was already went over to Nick for a other time "Nick can you go to the dance with me?" "why?" because i want you to" "ugh fine whatever" "oh my god! Wendy he said yes!" Nick went to school as

normal and then it was time to go was walking with Tweek on the way home "so Tweek why in the-" he was interrupted by Bebe "hi Nick" "hey bitch,anyways why are you like oh my god! or je-" "Nick can you go to Starks Pond with me?" "fine okay fine sorry Tweek my bitch keeps asking me for a

date so bye" the two walked over to Starks Pond and sat on a bench together "Nick i think-i think i love you" "yeah whatever" "Nick do you love me back?" "uh what uh oh yeah!" Bebe went over and pecked Nick on the lips "ahh fuck thats nasty!" "what?" "uh i said i love this" " kissed Nick for

a while and then she got up said good bye and left "fuck me man that is fucking gross why did i ever argee with this shit ahh" Nick got up and went for he got home he heard thumping and groaning "wow mom and dad must be having very painful sex right now,he turned on the tv and got

some chips and watched tv for a long as he was watching tv he heard a loud knock on the door "ah my god it better-" he saw Scott Tenorman with half of his face torn off at his door with a shotgun and started shooting everywhere "holy fuck!" he started running to his parents room where he

saw his parents having sex "dad mom you gotta help me" "Nick what is it?" "mom Scott-" Scott went in and shot his dad right in the nut sack he fell down screaming "come on Nick were getting out of they were leaving he heard a gun shot and a loud scream they started running out of the

house and they got to Mrs Cartman's house "Liane open up!" "bitch slut open up!" but it was no use and they heard Scott coming towards them.

Chapter 4 complete

Chapter 5 coming soon

ps: can you write a review for this so i can do better in the future so please tell me whats wrong and i can fix them in later chapters


End file.
